1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video media. More particularly, the present invention relates to the creation of video media.
2. Background Art
A popular means of creative expression is the “video mash-up”, similar to a music video or promotional clip. By creatively mixing and transitioning different video clips together and adding effects or other unique touches, there is potential to create a video that is more than the sum of its parts. By sharing such videos with friends and colleagues online, the videos may enjoy viral popularity and bring increased customer awareness to featured brands and media properties. Users can have fun creating and watching video mash-ups shared online while content providers and brands can enjoy positive publicity.
Unfortunately, present methods of creating video mash-ups are very technical, requiring detailed understanding of media production techniques and software. The process of searching, selecting, extracting, synchronizing and mixing of suitable video clips is laborious, time intensive, and tedious. Furthermore, high quality source video material is often difficult to obtain, forcing users to use low quality clips found on the Internet. As a result, most users are discouraged from creating video mash-ups, as only a very small portion of the general population is willing and able to devote the required time, resources, and specialized knowledge for the creation of video mash-ups.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing an easy and enjoyable way for users to create video mash-ups.